


The Return

by LoneWolf1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Derek Feels, Derek Feels Guilty, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek's Loft, Driving, Dying Derek, Evolution, F/M, Family Feels, Hale Family Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mates, Memories, New Family, Nicknames, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilding the Hale House, Running, Scents & Smells, Showers, Stiles Feels, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Temporarily Human Derek, Temporarily Human Derek Hale, The Hale Family, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf1993/pseuds/LoneWolf1993
Summary: Derek left Beacon Hills, just got in the car with Braeden and left. Where did he go? Why? Would he ever come back? Stiles misses him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This takes place after season 4.  
> This was meant as a prequel to my other story 'Instinct and Revelation' but I don't like having spoilers.  
> I would love them to go together but I feel this one might develope differently.  
> Thanks for reading, thanks for the love, it means a lot.  
> Comments and Kuddos are greatly appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"Hey, Scotty, yeah I'm gonna need a lift.. Jeep decided to call it quits.. Yes I checked that, there's already duct tape all over it, no way its leaking.. Uh huh.. No I can't tell.. Since when did you learn so much about cars? Huh.. Well can you pick me up, I'm on Henderson.. No past the preserve.. I was going to check out the antique shop over in Cooper.. Old books dude, supernatural stuff.. Because as brilliant as the internet is, it doesn't have everything, and it's sorely lacking accuracy in that department.. Do you have the car or not, its blazing out here. You could have told me that sooner! Okay I'll ask Lydia.. No its okay, don't worry about it dude.. Alright, Bye man." Stiles hangs up, he could definitely hear Scotts puppy eyes over the phone. Looking around, he's quite a distance to bother walking anywhere.

Stiles is stranded, he's a stranded stiles.

Its the middle of summer break, and the faithful but rusty blue jeep is out of commission, meaning no air conditioning for Stiles. Poor, sweaty, air condition-less Stiles. The nearest land mark is the preserve, he could walk there but the old Hale house was tore down and -now that he thinks about it-, it was in pretty bad condition, no working A/C if it was still standing. _"How did Derek do it?"_ He thinks. Summers in California could be pretty brutal, even in the shade of the preserve.

"Alright Lyds, help me out here." Stiles prays as he dials the Banshee.

"Hello?" "Lydia!" "Stiles?" "Yes, thank god, can you pick me up? I'm dying." "Stiles! Are you okay! Where are you!" "Woah, sorry, not literally dying, but I could sweat to death, would that be painful? If I didn't have shade would I die of a sunburn firs-" "Stiles" "Yeah?" "What happened?" "Jeep broke down, I can't get her to start." "Okay just tell me where you are, I'm on my way." "Thanks Lyds, you're the best." "I know."

With that, Stiles is saved. No longer doomed to die a death that could be painful, and slow, and painful. Stiles has about sixteen minutes before his savior will arrive -Bless that strawberry blonde soul- Until then he's content to wait under the shade of a near by tree, good thing he has extra water in the jeep.

Being the son of the Sheriff and in constant involvement with the supernatural, life has taught him to be prepared; Or that he should be better prepared, at least he has the water situation down, maybe snacks should be next.

After waiting an eternity with a dead phone from the obsession that is candy crush, the rescue by _Banshee Express_ has come, with the most gorgeous set of air conditioning vents and charging ports Stiles has even seen.

Throwing himself into the car, Stiles raddles off his day, and how he should have been nicer to the jeep that would probably still be running if so. "It's a jeep Stiles, it doesn't have feelings." Lydia reminds him "Oh, yeah, and Banshees aren't real either." Stiles retorts, believing he has a point. Lydia lets him think he won that one, he needs some kind of victory today.

A few minutes into the drive home, Stiles feels his heart in his chest as he sees a sleek black car coming into view, probably a sports car, of course Lydia notices the way his hands tighten in his lap. As the car approaches Stiles head turns on a swivel to watch it pass; Mustang.

"I miss him, Lydia." Stiles can't help it if what he says come out quiet and maybe a little hurt. "Derek."

After loosing life long Werewolf powers, nearly dying, possibly having a moment of death, and evolving into a fully shifted Wolf, its not a grand stretch to say that Derek might need a day to recover, two tops. But to leave the way he did so suddenly and carefree. Yeah Scott was the new Alpha of Beacon Hills, but they all Still wanted Derek to stay, some more than they were willing to admit. "We all do." Lydia agrees.

Stiles can't help but slip into a daze about him. It's been months since Derek left, almost four. He thought he had mastered hiding his feelings about the wolf. Later he'll blame this moment of weakness on the surprise of emotions stirred up by the very not-Derek's-Camaro-Mustang, the crazy twenty minutes of brutal heat, and the worry of his jeeps safety all by her self. Of course, Lydia takes note.

Weeks go by, Stiles gets the jeep repaired. Classes have begun, back to junior year. Stiles finds himself studying at Derek's loft. Actually he's there more often than not. Its quite, no neighbors to be bothered by, all the comforts of home minus the utilities, until Stiles got brave enough to pull the red lever on the wall, then there was power. _"Derek won't mind right? He's loaded."_ Of course, Stiles being Stiles, had searched every crevice of that loft. Looking for clues to where Derek is, why he left, and if he would ever come back. Everything was there, the bed, couch, tables, lamps, chairs, kitchen appliances, dressers, books, even a few articles of clothing were left behind. No clues, not a crumb.

Sometimes pack would come by and study or just chill at the loft with Stiles. Between emergencies, pack meetings, and the like, they had grown used to being there, everyone was comfortable. But it always felt empty without the wolf who called it home.

One afternoon at the loft, Stiles was studying in preparation for a quiz. Mr. Nakamura had warned his class this was one of the more difficult quizzes for his semester. Stiles has been at it for hours and was feeling particularly stubborn today. He wont call Lydia for help. _"Nope, wont do it."_ So focused in fact, he forgot to eat.

The wheels in his head are turning violently, his brain actually hurts _"Was that steam?"_ , he's concentrating so hard that he swears he hears a motor for a moment; but its gone before he can think much of it. Stiles is going insane, just what he needs right now, another trip to Eichen House; he shudders.

Stiles nearly has a heart attack at the next sound he imagines. The heavy loft door rolling aside. It's so real that Stiles almost falls off the couch flailing with a _very manly_ yip. Eyes shooting toward to door only to find that it's not insanity.

It's Derek Hale.

Derek walks in the loft with a duffle bag over his shoulder and grocery bags filling both hands, almost bursting under their own weight. He's shocked to see Stiles there, half on, half off the couch. "Stiles?" "You're here, you're back!" Stiles says excitedly, failing to get to his feet. "I am. What are you doing here?"

Derek can't help but notice that his loft is radioactive with Stiles scent. It almost puts him off balance as he walks to the kitchen to place his cold groceries away in the fridge.

Stiles rights himself vertical and continues to explain. "Oh uh, its quite, and, I come here to study sometimes. Only like four days a week. Hope you don't mind?" Derek's eyebrows both raise at this information. "No, no, its fine.. I-" "Why did you leave?" "What?" Derek goes rigid by the sudden bluntness of the question, though he was expecting it to be asked eventually.

"When you left, it was, you just, left. You didn't tell anyone where you were going, why you were leaving, when you would be back, if ever. You didn't call anyone, you just nodded at Scott and got into the car with Braeden and disappeared."

Pulling away from the fridge and settling into the question, Derek walks toward the younger man "Stiles." Derek starts. He didn't realize just how much he impacted this pack. He is only slightly shocked, but glad that people cared enough to miss him.

"When I, evolved. I almost died. It felt like I did. I was flooded with so many memories, the things that were. There were other things that I still needed to do, want to do, what could be. I needed to figure things out, evaluate myself." "Oh, like a walkabout." Derek raises a brow at the comparison. "Almost. I kept my distance from everyone to try and get as clear a picture as I could."

He feels guilty for the lack of contact, honestly, but it really did help him learn a thing or two. "And did you? Figure things out?" "I think so." Stiles swears he can almost see the corners of Derek's lips turn up.

"So, you're back. Are you here for good?" Stiles asks, _not_ staring at the shy grin. Derek's eyes shift to the floor and back to Stiles, nodding his head. "Yeah, I am."

Stiles mentally fist pumps.

So, where did you go?" "Ireland." "Oh, wow. Ireland, uh you must be jet lagged. I'll leave so you can get s-" "Stay, if you want." Derek was just as surprised as Stiles that what he said came so easily. "Uhm, okay. What are you gonna do now that you're back?"

Derek glances at the large windows, the last bit of daylight shining through in orange hues, painting part of the blue sky pink. "I'm going to start by rebuilding my home, on the preserve." "That's, that's awesome. Are you sure though?"

Derek appreciates the concern. He had some serious reservations about this plan too. But, with time, Derek made his decision. Its was the best location, and the loft was just to far from the forest. "Yes, I am. We all know about the past, I'm more concerned about the future. Turns out, it takes nearly dying to reveal some things." Stiles grins, Derek sounds hopeful, that's a good sound. Even his green eyes are emitting it, hope.

"This place never felt right. Not like the preserve. I see you've already made yourself at home. Stay if you want, I'm just gonna grab a shower and unpack." Derek is off to the bedroom, and Stiles returns to his study; He's calling Lydia.

Derek was surprised and glad to see Stiles, though he wasn't expecting the jeep to be waiting by his parking spot so soon. Regardless, the reunion was good. He was looking forward to seeing the others.

Derek tosses his duffle beside the bed. It'll have to wait to be washed. Derek reaches into the dresser and pulls out a pair of black sweats and is off to the shower.

Derek may be a werewolf with healing abilities, super strength and stamina, but that doesn't mean he never gets uncomfortable. Being trapped in a metal tube in the sky with little leg room surrounded by noisy humans will still bother the strongest of Alphas.

A hot shower in the familiar space of his loft is just what Derek needed, its working wonders on his muscles. He can only begin to think of how peacefully he will dream while inhaling Stiles scent that is now emanating from almost every surface of the loft.

Derek reluctantly turns off the water. He's been in long enough. Soaped and lathered twice, which is about as close to a spa/massage as Derek will get. He towels off, throws it over a shoulder and catches the scent of warm bagels, ham, and cheese? Intrigued, and with a stomach growl to make a puppy cower in submission, he slips on the sweats. He, didn't even think about grabbing a shirt, that's not important, there's food cooking.

Derek rounds the corner to find Stiles frying up some ham in a skillet, bagels in the toaster, cheese of the counter, and a plated bagel all ready and waiting. Derek's wolf kicks in _"StilesMakeFoodDerekHappy."_ And it takes him a moment to recover, as he dumbly stares at Stiles sliding the plate his way. "I thought you'd be hungry, I know I was." And Derek's bagel has _extra_ ham.

Derek barely gets out an "I'm starved." before his mouth is full of bagel. It's so simple but its possibly one of the best he's ever had. This, is a religious experience if Derek has had any. Now its Stiles turn for a double brow raise "I can see that, Hungrywolf." Leaning over the counter to start into his own bagel. Derek's wolf preens at the term of affection, but Derek is to busy devouring this bagel sent from heaven above.

Stiles eyes the massive amount of groceries Derek bought. "Feeding an army?" "Imagine a hungry wolf in the grocery store. I probably bought more than I should have." "I'm surprised you made it through a shower without eating the tiles, you didn't eat the tiles did you?" Stiles asks because he knows when Scott and the others get hungry, there's almost nothing they wont at least try to chew on.

Derek deadpans at Stiles, eyebrow at the 'idiot' position, but now that he thinks about it, as soon as he saw Stiles, he wasn't so hungry, until there was sizzling ham involved. Hot, sweet, delicious ham.

"No, but I feel like there is a story involving Scott." "Oh the stories I could tell while you've been in greener pastures my friend. Is it actually greener over there?" "Yes." "I knew it. Well, I uh, need to get going." Stiles says checking his phone time. "My Dad will probably be home soon, I haven't seen him in a while. He's been swamped at the station but uh, its good to see you, glad you're back."

Stiles and Derek haven't really made it to the physical contact of friendly gestures yet. Aside from that time in the pool, or the time they were paralyzed on the station floor, life and death stuff sure. But awkwardly Stiles extends a hand and pats Derek on the back, over a shoulder. Not close enough to be a side hug, but a parting gesture of friends.

"It's good to be back." Derek's insides warm at the touch.


	2. Reflection and a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes from his first night back in Beacon Hills since he left.   
> He reflects on the events prior to his hiatus.  
> He meets the McCall pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than my rest.   
> I suck at titles  
> I hope having consistently sized chapters isn't a big deal.  
> I appreciate all the love I've been receiving. Thank you!  
> enjoy

Derek wakes, he's back. Back from the hiatus of Ireland. The land part of his family was from. The loft is dimly lit by a new sun rise, casting rust colored rays through the unwashed industrial windows. 

Before Derek left for the land of green pastures, he had a taste of death.

There was so much love in his life as a child. Growing up with his pack. They were an incredibly close knit family. He, his parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins, all inhabited the large Hale house together. Protected by the space the preserve offered. Constant family interaction. Always a pack mate to play and run with, never alone.

When Derek laid bleeding out in front of La Iglesia, thoughts of his family filled him, and of someone else. The puncture in his side from the berserkers bone was deep, too deep. And his chest was beat by the heavy fists. Derek knew there were broken bones, he could feel them with every shortened breath. The pain causing his muscles to tighten.

Laying against that broken piece of wall, unable to bring his wolf to the surface. He could only watch as Braeden held off the Kate and the Berserkers. He cared for Braeden, and knew she would protected him with her life; but Derek also realized something, something he had repeatedly pushed aside. He was too out of it to think logically or in words, all he new was a primal pre-linguistic want, a need.

Derek felt cold, from the loss of the setting sun, and his blood. The sounding of additional gunfire meant back up, and Braeden returned to him. He felt with all he was, an intrinsic desire to see one person. He was longing to see the one his wolf nature declared long ago to be his mate, but that wasn't Braeden.

Derek knew this the moment he laid eyes on the one, and here he was, about to die, without acting on his true desire. He remembers the way his family had known the deep love of having their mate, so unlike loving anyone else. Derek wants to live as happy as they had been. He wasn't ready to die, not yet.

When Derek became too weak of fighting to stay awake, he drew what he feared was his last breath. A weak smile at Braeden, unable to form words, he slipped away. Dead to the world. Surrounded in a dark blackness, in nothing. 

Then, he could see a tiny pin prick of white light. A star. One at a time other stars filled a black sky. A plane of darkness slowing coming to a dim light. The number of stars increase, revealing dim fuzzy textures that border his vision. He must have been looking up, these textures are the tops of trees. Looking to the side Derek sees he is laying in a clearing, at the center of a forest, on a field of green grass, the earth beneath cold from this night that evolved from nothing. 

Standing to his feet he takes it all in. "Where am I, what is it?" A sound of movement causes Derek to spin, he senses the presence of another.

Red eyes shine from fog behind the trees, displaying not a threat or warning, but a knowledge of familiarity. Derek is has seen those eyes, he knows them, but they've been hidden from him. The figure emerges from the fog to reveal a woman, with long black hair, strong dark eyes, a tanned complexion, and a smile.

He knows this woman, and his face contorts to that of, sadness. "Mom?" It's Talia Hale, Alpha and mother of Derek. She walks to him, eyes shining with love, crinkled by a hearty smile.

They take each other in their arms, an embrace Derek never would have believed to feel again even in his wildest dreams. He holds tight, to never let go. 

"My Son." She says, and Derek melts, years since he heard those words and his mothers voice.

"Mom." He lets out, breath catching, on the verge of tears. He breathes in deeply the smell of her hair, of green forest and lavender of the garden, reminiscing in the smell that brought him warmth and comfort in times of need. "Mom, I've missed you so much."

"Look at you Derek. How you've grown, into a strong man. I'm so proud of you." Derek's eyes sting at the words. Honored that his Alpha mother is proud of him. "You are a true Hale. You sacrificed your Alpha spark to save Cora. You've helped Scott and his pack when you never had to, no pack connection to warrant your aid. You saved and protected so many people Derek." Talia pulls from the embrace to look at her son.

"Mom, I'm sor-" "No, Derek. Do not be sorry for what happened. Know that we all love you."

"I failed you in other ways though. I've somehow lost my wolf, I don't know what's happening. I can't be a true Hale. I killed Peter in anger, just to be an Alpha. I thought it wouldn't hurt so much if I gained more power and made a pack. Mom, I died as a failure."

"No, Derek. You're not dead. And your wolf hasn't left you. He is you, you are him, you can never loose yourself. Your power has been fading, but only to recollect itself deep in you, to transform you. You have proven yourself, you have achieved a balance in your character, humanity, and wolf nature. I did this, your sister Laura did this, and now you my son."

Talia backs away to reveal a large wolf, fur as dark as a moonless, starless sky. Amber eyes that bore deep into Derek's own. Derek knows this wolf, it's himself.

"My son, this ability is only able to those who deserve it, a great honor to our kind." The wolf approaches Derek, and Derek reaches to it. The wolf responds with a flash of icy blue eyes, and rubs its head into Derek's hand. "You have gained a true mastery of yourself that few may ever know. However many in our family have, you are a true Hale. No matter the position you hold or if you belong to a pack, you will be revered and all wolves will look to you, as an elder." 

The wolf moves to stand with Derek, and he feels something happen, something made right. It's not the same feeling of an Alpha spark, but a different high, full of power and strength, a deeper representation of the wolf nature.

"Derek. You've been through such heart ache. Why do you deny yourself the feelings you bare for your mate?" To say Derek wasn't expecting that would be an understatement. Typical fashion of his mother though, she always knew what was happening inside him.

"You know what it is to love another, but not what it is to love your mate. You saw the way he looked at you when you sent him to save Scott and Kira, he cares about you too. Don't deny yourself the happiness you deserve, Derek. I love you, I want you to be happy. You've carried a scar and pushed others from knowing your heart that you barely recognize it yourself. My son, it's time to be happy again." 

Talia embraces her son one last time, and slowly backs away. 

"Wait, don't go. I'm not ready. Please." Reaching out Derek wants to draw close to his mother, but no matter how hard he wills, his legs won't move.

"You now know a power stronger than any Alpha. Save your friends, Derek. Save your mate."

As Talia disappears behind the fog, the stars above begin to dim, and the realm fades away.

When Derek wakes, he feels the raw primal power of the wolf like never before. His new found ability strengthening him and his senses, his wounds already healed. A familiar scent that is the cause of all his past pain finds him, the smell that has put his friends and mate in danger; Kate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in his bed Derek reflects back to his trip. He needed time to think about the out-of, or inner body experience he had. To think about his mother and family. To think about his mate. To think on the way the young man looked at Derek bleeding out. Was it really out of affection, or the idea of leaving a friend in their dying breaths. He hoped some distance would provide more truth to his feelings.

Looking to the small clock on the night stand it reads 8 o'clock. Derek gets himself out of bed and prepares to take a run. There is a small park not far from the industrial section of town where the loft is located. 

The park is nice, but nothing compared to the intimacy a wolf has to a natural forest. A manicured lawn with few decorative trees and an asphalt loop lacks all the wild and intricate beauty of nature. 

When he returns to the loft, covered in sweat and ready to shower, he finds a text from Stiles. 

From Stiles: How do you feel about getting everyone together to welcome you back? We can meet at Scotts for pizza or something?

He thinks that would be a great idea actually.

To Stiles: Yeah. What time?

From Stiles: Noon? Everyone will be excited.

To Stiles: Okay.

It's 10:23, he ran for two hours.

He jumps into the shower, getting lost in the way Stiles was just in his loft like he belonged there, face focused on his studies. When he finishes his shower, Derek decides to grabs a little something to tie him over until noon. He opts for his current favorite; A ham, egg, and cheese, bagel.

After the snack, Derek grabs his jacket and makes his way to the Camaro. He notices a small bit of dirt stuck it. He's going to wash the whole thing later.

The drive to the McCall home is nice and uneventful. For a Saturday morning in Beacon Hills, the streets were quite. Not dead, but not so much traffic from the working commuters. People still out and about on their daily routines and such, even on the weekend.

When he pulls up to the McCall's', he counts the other vehicles lining the street including a certain jeep; the whole McCall pack is here. He opens his driver side door and can hear a bustle of activity from inside the house. 

"He's here!" "It's Derek!" "Guys! He's here!" "Finally, I'm starved." "Malia!" "What?"

Derek can't help but smirk, as he makes his way to the door before putting on his wolf business face. 

Foot steps race and a calmer set make way to the door. The door pulls back to rightfully reveal Scott. 

"Derek." Scott stands in the door way, a look of surprise at the reveal of Derek. He's actually back. 

"Hi, Scott." The air seems tense. Not wrong, but Derek chalks it up to the lack of communication and his sudden reappearance. 

"Derek!" Kira squeals pushing Scott aside to embrace the older wolf on the porch. The ice is broken. Derek returns the embrace, but Kira steps back, looking down like she may have overstepped. She knows Derek isn't a hugger. "We're glad you're back. Come on in, everyone wants to see you." She says as she motions him inside. 

Scott steps aside and Derek is welcomed with greetings, pats of the shoulder and smiles.

The gang is all here. Scott, Kira, Lydia, Liam, Malia, and Stiles. Derek notices something that makes him hopeful, but he won't show it. Malia and Stiles aren't sitting together. 

Kira and Scott are seated next to each other on one couch, but Malia is next to Kira. Lydia is in a single chair, and so is Liam, leaving the other couch for Derek and Stiles.

"Scott! The hospital called me in again!" Melissa makes her way into the front room. Dressed in her lavender scrubs and not stylish white sneakers. Pulling her curly brown hair into a hair band., she stops dead in her tracks at the sight of Derek.

"Derek?" A small smile finds her face. 

"Mrs. McCall."

"It's good to see you. I didn't know you were back in town. Please, call me Melissa, I don't want to feel like my mother."

"Melissa." Derek corrects with a slight nod and smile. It's true, they've had their fare share of runs to the hospital. But Derek still preferred formality when addressing the woman to her face.

"Good." She says sighing out of relief. Turning to the rest "Guys, pizza is on the way. Scott, honey, money is on the counter. I don't know how long I'll be, I'll try to be home as soon as I can." 

"Okay, mom. Love you."

"Love you too. And guys!" Momma McCall gives everyone a look, eyebrows on intimidate mode. "Don't break anything this time okay? Welcome back Derek." And she's gone, out the door to save lives.

There is a silence that falls over the room at Melissa's absence. All eyes on Derek.

"We're glad you're back Derek." Lydia says. Her perfectly glossed lips curve into a genuine smile. "I hear you turned into an actual wolf. Have you always been able to do that? The bestiary doesn't have any information on that."

"No. It's rare. Laura and my mother both had the ability though. From what I know its only possible when someone gains some kind of a inner balance between their humanity and wolf nature, a will of character. I'm sure there is more to it, it's not really understood."

"Oh. They said you defeated a berserker. Are you an Alpha again?"

Derek shakes his head. "I did, but my eyes are still blue. My, evolution, made me stronger, and heightened my senses."

"So you're still a Beta, but the evolution made you stronger than an Alpha?"

"Yes. I connected to a deeper, more primal state. Not of a cross human wolf, but of an actual wolf. It's more than the spark one gains to become an Alpha."

"I see. That actually makes sense." 

"Derek?" Scott breaks in. "Maybe this is none of my business but, why did you leave?" Derek looks around the room to everyone's face except for Stiles who is right beside him, even though he really wants to. Afraid if he makes eye contact with him so close he might not be able to look away.

"I wasn't ready to leave the Hale pack to join yours. I didn't have an Alpha, and your pack was growing. I needed to know why I was staying in Beacon Hills. Also, my evolution brought up some personal things I've been putting off, I needed time to figure them out."

"You are always welcome to join our pack, Derek."

"Thank you, Scott. But, this pack title is the last bit of them I have. I'm not ready to let go. I'm here for you though, all of you." Derek looks again to the rest of the pack. This time he does look to Stiles.

"We're here for you too, Derek." Malia speaks. The Coyote's words are always short, but full of honesty, never feeling the need to be polite or lie. The entire pack agrees with her, nodding their confirmations.

When the pizza arrives, the delivery woman makes two trips from her car. They ordered a lot of pizza, but such is the appetite of wolves, coyote, fox, and young adults. 

With the presence of hot pizza filling the home, the pack stops bombarding Derek with questions, wanting him to feel welcome and not under interrogation. They pile into the family room around the TV, food and drinks all over. They watch a new addition to Netflix, some random action adventure flick.

Derek cant help but glance at Stiles every so often. The patterns of lights and color from the screen flash and paint his pale face and neck in the dark room. The young mans eyes stay glued to the screen, lips parted in suspense as the adventurer nearly fall from a broken bridge, barely saved by his female companion. Derek gets lost in thought, and notices he may have been staring but he's not sure for how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like it. Let me know?  
> Thanks guys!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of Stiles, Derek drives to the preserve. To see where his home once stood. Before Derek left Beacon Hills he had it tore down. He hated to see it go, but enough bad memories had happened even after the fire. Uninhabitable, it was time to let the skeleton of the his childhood home go.

Thinking of Stiles, Derek drives to the preserve. To see where his home once stood. Before Derek left Beacon Hills he had it tore down. He hated to see it go, but enough bad memories had happened even after the fire. Uninhabitable, it was time to let the skeleton of the his childhood home go.

Pulling up to the area he used to call home, Derek steps out of the Camaro, familiar ground beneath his feet. A sigh escapes his lungs. It's gone. He hasn't been here since he had the old house removed. Nothing remains. He steps to where to porch steps would have been, tracing the route he and his family feet would have taken to the front door.

Squatting down he reaches out and sifts his fingers through the dirt. Nothing left to touch but the earth. The clean up crew was thorough, not even loose stones in the perimeter where walls once stood. Grass growing in the place of a foundation. 

The forest is the same, full of memories going back to his childhood, and beyond. The air is light and natural, filled with trees and vegetation. Inviting the life that fills these woods. This is a good place, it will make him a good home again. Maybe Stiles will live here with him one day.

Derek makes his way to a favorite climbing tree from his childhood. Feeling stupidly nostalgic, he climbs into its branches. Sitting where he used to as a kid. Sometimes to get away from all the noise, or to play with his pack. Derek could never leave the preserve forever. There was so much good here once, but for now it's all in the past. He's ready to make new memories.

He studies the old tree. Running his hands over the bark. It's large and close enough to the house that it had to have been kissed by the smoke and flames of six years ago, but it still stands. There are a few chips in the branch, maybe a few trespassers craved into the old tree. He can't help but feel a little intruded upon, this was his home. 

Feet hanging from the branch he is perched on, he surveys the area. Recalling all the events that happened around the now empty space where the house once stood tall and proud. Where Cora's first shift took place. Where their Father would train with Derek and where Talia would teach him of leadership. Where Laura chassed him for steeling her books. And the games of tag with his cousins and uncles, whiles his aunts sat in the shade with their young.

Birds in the distance emerge from a tree, disturbed by some kind of movement. He concentrates on the area but doesn't sense anything but a slight odor. Not a bad one, strangely familiar, but not enough to recall what it could belong to. Maybe just an old scent of the area. But then he chalks it up to what he hears next. An certain old Jeep.

Did Stiles follow him? It's not like the preserve is a secret to the pack, but he didn't really say where he was going after the movie at Scotts either. As Stiles pulls next the Camaro the strange scent fades. The blue of the old Jeep bright next to the black Camaro, refusing to blend with the surrounding scene.

Killing the engine Stiles jumps out and leans against the door to his Jeep he affectionately calls Roscoe to look up at the older wolf in a tree. "Never really thought I'd see you in a tree." He states, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here Stiles?"

"Well, after the movie you left pretty quickly. I know you just got back into town not 48 hours ago but, I wanted to check on you. You know. I figured you hadn't been here yet so. Lucky guess."

Derek just continues to look down at Stiles, not sure where to go from here. He pats the branch beside him, inviting Stiles to join him in the tree. Stiles jumps a little, pointing at his chest like he misunderstood and must have meant someone else. Derek just raises a brow questioning Stiles sanity to think he could mean someone else who isn't there.

He treads near the tree, reaching up to the branch Derek is perched on to pull himself up. With a little struggle he manages to be sitting on the branch near the wolf. Feet dangling in the space between them and the ground.

"This was our favorite climbing tree." Derek lets loose. He doesn't talk about his family to others, so Stiles feels special, especially that Derek invited him into a personal space from his past and family. Just one of the many memories he must have of this place.

"It's a good tree." Stiles says, unsure how to respond without saying something negative like 'Oh' or 'Wow'. Derek just huffs a small laugh like Stiles is crazy for thinking a tree could be good or not. "It's just like the other trees, Stiles."

"No, no its not. Things like this are special, especially as a kid. Everything has a different meaning to it, even if its a copy. They always manage to stay special too." 

Derek nods his head in thought. Stiles is right. "Yeah, they do. I remember one time my mom made a special desert pie for our grandparents, they where visiting for the weekend. Laura and I snuck it our of the house and we hid up here and ate the whole thing." A smile on his face recalling the memory. 

Stiles snort at the image of a little Derek and Laura eating a whole pie in a tree. "I bet your mom was pretty happy about it too."

"Oh, we were grounded for a month. But it was worth it." Derek chuckles remember how his grandparents thought it was the funniest thing. "I'm ready to rebuild here. Good memories need to be made in this place again."

"I'll help you, if you want." Stiles offers in hopes Derek will say yes. But Derek just looks back at him with an expression unreadable, its somewhere between hope and doubt.  
Derek isn't sure if Stiles meant help to rebuild his home or help to make good memories, but his heart skipped a beat. Both he hopes. "Really?" He asks, thinking he might get some clarification.

"Yeah man! It'll be fun! I never helped to build a home before." Derek catches every word. He didn't say a house, he said a home. And that it would be fun, a good memory. "Thank you. I'll hire a team to build it, but I'll probably end up doing a few things myself you can help with."

"Great! Dude, this will be awesome." "Stiles." "Yeah?" "Don't call me dude." "You got it, Sourwolf." Derek glares at Stiles but he let's it go. He secretly likes that Stiles has a nick name for him.

"You wanna know something about the pack? They might kill me if I told you." Stiles offers. Derek looks over to the younger man, brows connecting in concern.

"I'm sure its a wolf thing but, It started happening more after you left. They come over at anytime, day or night, and they will just, heh, they'll make a big dog pile on me and smoosh together and watch movies." Derek smiles because he know why, he feels the draw to Stiles too, but also in a different way. 

"It's pack bonding, for comfort. Wolves are tactile creatures, seeking comfort in pack, or to comfort other pack members. Touch helps us feel connected and it soothes us. It can calm and strengthen us. After a meal my whole family would pile on and around the couch like that."

"Oh, but you-" Stiles starts but Derek just glares at him. Stiles knows he has touched a nerve. Derek's jaw and lips are tight, and his eyes are piercing. But his brows you lifted, like his face is trying to hide a hurt emotion. "I'm sorry, I-" "No, keep going." "What?" "Say it Stiles." 

Stiles is nervous. He doesn't know what to do. He feels like he might die if he finishes the sentence so he take a different route, where the boldness come from he doesn't know, but he take it and runs with it. Stiles reaches out and places his hand on Derek's furthest shoulder, in half side hug. Derek's eyes go wide and he sucks in a short breath, and his shoulders tense.

"Derek. There are two kinds of family, well three if you count packs. There are the ones you are born into, the ones you call a pack, and the ones you choose. Derek, you don't have anyone else. Let me be your family, if you choose."

Derek's eyes sting and he looks away. He never expected this. He takes in a deep shaky breath before looking back. Looking down into Stiles soul through his eyes. Derek knows Stiles means this. His heart was steady, and the smell of nerves is gone. 

His shoulders lax, his face loosens, and he eases into the touch. Derek responds with a single nod. Agreeing to have Stiles be his chosen family. Stiles smiles, patting his shoulder. Things between Derek and Stiles will be different from now on, and Derek is okay with that.

"C'mon. Lets go." Derek starts, jumping from the branch. Stiles follows, but climbs down in favor of not injuring his human legs. "I already have the plans drawn up, I just need to drop them off to the contractor." 

"Okay, do you want to do that now? Get the process rolling? It's gonna take a while to get the house built." Stiles is so ready to help Derek with this project in any way he can. He wants this place to be the retreat Derek calls home, and maybe the McCall pack can come away to for pack bonding.

"Yeah, Sounds good." Derek is glad to have Stiles to help him with this project. It will take a while, but it will be worth it in the end. He is sure memories will be made together because of this. Many he hopes. "I'll have to stop at the loft to pick them up and you can head over with me." 

"Okay, I'll see you over there." Stiles says jumping into the Jeep. Derek opens his car door to get in but smells that faint odor again. Taking a second to scan the woods for threat before dismissing it and starting the Camaro. Stiles pulls away and Derek is right behind him. Crossing through the heart of Beacon Hills to the industrial section where the loft his hidden away.

Once there they head up, Derek grabs the plans and they head back down. They both hop in the Camaro and drop of the plans to the contractor. They are told his build will take about eight months, and Derek signs all the necessary paper work to get the process going. 

It took a little longer than Stiles was thinking. He's hungry but he doesn't say anything, until his stomach rebels and give a roar for nourishment. The car radio on low, Derek looks over. Wolf senses saying 'StilesHungryFoodProvide.'. "You hungry? We can grab something." "Uh, yeah." Stiles snorts "The beast wants fed, again." Stiles comments, patting his stomach. 

"Ever been to Abuelas De Cocina?" Derek suggests. Everyone likes Mexican food, and Abuelas is the best, though it's not centrally located. 

"Yeah it's been years but I loved that place." Stiles remembers back to when his mom was alive and she would take both him and Scott there for their amazing burritos that come with a secret recipe house sauce. 

"Abuelas it is. Take out?" Derek has had enough being out for the day and just wants to get back to his space and relax. "Sounds great. After eating one of those burritos I don't know if I'll be able to move for a day and a half." If Stiles remember anything else about Abuelas, it's the ridiculous serving size.

Stiles finds the number and places their order for pick-up. It should be ready just after they arrive. Stiles gives another grow in anticipation. "Gah, I can't wait it been years. I bet it's better than I remember. I used to go there all the time on Saturdays with my mom and Scott for lunch."

"Oh. We can get something else." Derek feels guilty. Why did he have to suggest Mexican. Stiles has been avoiding this place because of his mother. He doesn't want to do that to Stiles.

"No, no it's good I promise. It'll be good to remember it again."

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. Thanks for caring Sourwolf." 

Derek really does care. While Stiles may not think so, to Derek this feels like it could be a first date. He's spent nearly his whole day with him and broke through a barrier that Derek didn't see coming down anytime soon, but Stiles just did it, like it was nothing.

Stiles glances over at Derek and sees past the façade. Derek really does care, he's a good man. Stiles considers to himself that today might be the most date like day he will ever get with Derek. They've eaten, watched a movie, had some heart to heart in a tree, and are about to get take-out and go back to the loft. If Lydia were here, she'd have date written all over it.

The two make it back to the loft with food in hand. Stiles heads to the table, but Derek just plops down on the couch, looking at Stiles with a 'Why are you at the table?' face. Stiles promptly turns around and lands on the other end of the couch. 

The burritos are magical, even better than Stiles remembered. Something about the way the Queso and house sauce mix. He doesn't even know, but it's beautiful. Maybe he and Derek will hit Abuelas more often now that Stiles will be helping Derek with his home.

While eating their burritos Derek turns on the TV, a recent addition to the loft. "You a sports fan?" he asks. Stiles mumble with a mouthful something about. "Mm-hmm. faceball" Derek assumes this means baseball, and flips to the appropriate channel. "Me too."

Derek is a fan of the sport. He would play catch with his dad in the preserve and sometimes they would even bat. Basketball was Derek's high school sport. It was one of the few sports offered, soccer and lacrosse the other two. Derek would have loved to play baseball if they had a team. 

"Oh yeah? You should come over and watch the big games with me and my dad. We never miss them. Unless of course he has to work, but you should still come over."

"Okay, yeah. That'd be, good. Thanks." Derek thinks to what it would be like to have a group of guys to watch the games with. Good memories.

A little later the game ends. 

"Well, I need to be getting home but uh, I had fun today. I'm glad you're back and, it's to get to know you better Derek." Stiles says as he gets up. Clapping his hand on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek nods, the feeling is mutual. "Thank you, for today, and for offering to help." he replies.

"You got it big guy, take care." Stiles calls as he exits the loft.


	4. The park and a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a lazy day for Derek. He's sitting on his couch with a book. It's noon and he hasnt bothered to change from his night pants or at least put on a shirt. A mug of chamomile tea steams infront of him on the coffee table. He picked up drinking the tea in rememberance of his mother, it was her favorite next to reishi. Derek ended up developing a taste for the flower. He sees why she liked it, it's calming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/1/17: I want to apologize for not posting new chapters to my stories as often as I was. Truthfully I've been hitting writers block while trying to decide where to take the stories. When I wrote these they were just one chapter at a time and I had no direction of where they were really going. So I've decided to write a new story, but first come up with the entire plot so I know where I'm going. I've nearly worked out all the major points I want to hit, and I'm really looking forward to fleshing it out. I don't know how long it will take me since I'm an armature wittier, nor do I have any idea of how long it will be. But I can guarantee it will be much better than what I have written so far, and I'm loving the new plot. I can tell you now that it will start where season 4 finished, with Derek returning to Beacon Hills. I will update this notes when I post it. I hope you will all enjoy it.
> 
> 2/15/2017 First chapter of new work is up titled 'Mischief and a SourWolf'

Today is a lazy day for Derek. He's sitting on his couch with a book. It's noon and he hasn't bothered to change from his night pants or at least put on a shirt. A mug of chamomile tea steams in front of him on the coffee table. He picked up drinking the tea in remembrance of his mother, it was her favorite next to reishi. Derek ended up developing a taste for the flower. He sees why she liked it, it's calming.

　

The loft is quite, filled only with the occasional sound of a turning page or the slurp of hot tea. That is until the loft door slid wide open. It's none other than Stiles, waltzing in like he owns the place. Derek just looks at Stiles questioningly, but more surprised because he somehow didn't hear the clumsy teen coming. "Stiles?"

　

The teen just smiles at him as he makes his way to the couch to join Derek, but he doesn't just join, he's right up again him. Glued to his side, arm around the back Derek's shoulders. Derek's breath hitches, and his heart rate picks up. Sure he want's this to happen, but it's weird for it all of a sudden. Stiles can be unpredictable at times, but this was just, intimate. "Stiles. What are you doing?"

　

"What? Am I not allowed to show my Cuddlewolf some love?" Stiles has that stupid smile on his face that Derek can't resist, but he's shocked. _"Cuddlewolf? Love?"_ He thinks. What on earth happened that Derek can't remember since he saw Stiles last.

　

Stiles places his free hand on Derek's arm, lowing the book, looking deep into his eyes. Derek is taken, he sees the want in Stiles eyes and he sure his own eyes are sending the same message. Looking down to Stiles parted lips, Derek forcefully breathes steady, butterflies in his stomach. This is finally happening. Stiles really broke through to him, and somehow knew about his feelings for him. Apparently he feels the same way. Derek closes the book with a quiet thud, loosing his page, which really isn't important now. As their lips are nearly touching he sees Stiles close his eyes and he follows suit, but he doesn't feel contact. Did Stiles back up? Does his breath smell? Was this a joke?

　

He opens his eyes and what lies before him is an image that causes Derek's heart to sink; The celling. It was all a dream, nothing. Derek is laying in his bed, unsure how to feel about the sudden loss of Stiles closeness. He huffs out a sigh, another illusion of his mate. How is he ever going to get Stiles to understand the way he feels without making a fool of himself. He has plenty of time to figure it out, but he's mainly waiting for Stiles to turn eighteen; one month away. At twenty four there is a little bit of an age gap, but it's not huge. His own parents were five years apart, so he doesn't think much of it. It will seem more natural when they're a little older.

　

He rolls out of bed to shower off the loss, to start his day. The hot water washes away the drowsiness of sleep with ease, awakening his body and mind to the tasks of the daylight. After his hygiene routine he throws on a pair of dark jeans, a maroon V-neck, and makes way to the kitchen. Todays breakfast consists of 4 eggs, sunny side up and plenty of black pepper.

　

The loft is quiet, the occasional scrape of a fork is the only thing that fills the void. Derek reflects back to his time in Ireland. After the events of Mexico he needed answers, so he contacted Deaton. He told the ex-emissary what happened, and Deaton was of no help, but he did tell Derek of a Druid enclave in Ireland that might have the answers he was looking for. Derek told Cora of the events and his plan to leave to country, she was all too happy to join him. For a month he got away, and reconnected with his sister who was living in New York.

　

Derek was quick to make a private audience with the Druids of Glendalough. He wanted to know more about his transformation, and about mates. They were able to share a few secrets of what caused the evolution, and what it means for him. They were also able to help with all he wanted to know of wolves and their mates.

　

It was uncommon, but not rare, for the mate of a wolf to be human. Typically though there is something about that human that makes them a mate, something more. Derek asks how to know for sure that Stiles is his mate, and the reply is simple. "Mates are born to be a pair, betrothed without foresight. Nature causes these two to come together because they are meant to be." "Do some mates not feel the same for the other?" Derek needs to be sure.

　

If Stiles isn't his mate, he would hate to loose his friendship, even if the feelings aren't reciprocated. They've been through things together, grown used to each other, Stiles even made himself apart of Derek's chosen family. He would hate to ruin that progress.

　

"You worry your mate wont accept you. Sometimes mates do refuse the concept and push the draw to the other aside for many reasons, but they cannot deny what they feel even if they want to. What causes them to be a mate pulls them to you, and you to them."

　

Derek leaves the Druids with some answers, but still very nervous about what to do next. It's about a week and a half before he and Cora stumble upon a wolf pack where they are staying. The pack agrees to show them around the sights and the best local places. Cora is absolutely taken with the charm and lifestyle of Ireland and decides to stay. A wolf that has Cora's eye is probably another reason she doesn't want to leave.

　

When the time comes for Derek to return, they say their goodbyes at the airport. Derek is leaving his little sister, the only blood family and pack he has left. They wrap themselves in each others arms, not ready to feel the distance that will separate them. "I'll miss you, Cora. Keep in touch." "I love you too, Der-bear. I'll be okay I promise." "Call me if you need anything, I'll come right away." "I will."

　

When they break apart, Derek makes his way to the check point. "And Derek?" Cora calls. He stops in his tracks to look back at his sister, eager to hear her next words. "Just tell him." Derek is at a loss, he knows she means well, but she makes it sound so simple. How could it be. He puts on a smile, shows Cora that he cares about her, and waves good-bye.

　

Back to reality, Derek finishes his eggs with a glance to his phone to check the date. March 14th, he has twenty five days until Stiles birthday, April 8th. Derek already knows what he wants to give for Stile's present. In the Hale vault is a tome that's been in his family since his great grandfather. A sort of handwritten documentary of Werewolves. Their characteristics, immunities, strengths, weaknesses, rituals, traditions, symbolism, and mates.

　

This is how he will make Stiles aware of the concept. That has to be a good start, he hopes. He knows the teen will love it, he spends so much time in supernatural research that having an accurate source should catch his fascination.

　

Mates are a special thing. They are made for each other, much like the idea of soulmates. Something innate forms a deeper connection between the two. They are attuned to each other, an intrinsic awareness of the other half, giving insights to the other person even when they aren't near each other. The thing that draws them to each other, this 'spark' also gives a deeper euphoria when near each other. Making the feelings of love even deeper with a mate than anyone else.

　

But for now, Derek has a day of no plans ahead of him. Alone in the quite concrete, brick, and metal loft. So he decides to go to the park. There is a bigger one with wooded trails not far from Beacon Hills Memorial. He's got to get out and clear his head, breathe some fresh air. Another glance at his phone shows its 11:49 so all the teens should still be in school. It will be a quite and mostly empty day on the trails.

　

Derek grabs his keys and heads down the building. Key in the ignition, the Camaro roars to life. It's not long before the park comes into view. He didn't think to see so many elderly on the trails, but the hospital is close, simple walking distance so this makes sense. Fresh air will do them good instead of the hospital air being rebreathed and re-filtered by so many.

　

Derek locks the Camaro and makes his way down one of the many trails. A number of flower beds and benches have been added along the parks extensive trails. Large trees create a canopy, shading the paths and cooling the warm air from direct sun light.

　

It's good to get out. Feel the fresh air from the trees. Earth beneath his boots. All the natural aromas of the surrounding flora relax his lungs, he's back to nature. Sounds of small creatures scurrying about the trees, birds singing out to each other. There is even a tiny bridge with a small stream of water softly rippling away. This is a good space.

　

Derek passes the occasional hiker, sometimes a patient with a nurse chatting along the trails taking in the sunshine and beauty growing around them. An elderly couple resting on a bench watch some squirrels play in the branches above.

　

He is nearly half way through the trail, at it's deepest point when he comes to a clearing with a large body of water. Long grass and wild flowers dot it's edges, complete with a bench to take in the calendar-worthy view.

　

Sitting on the bench is Melissa, relaxed and quietly munching on a sandwich. She is wearing deep blue scrubs and her brown curls are let loose. Derek believes she must be on break from work. "Melissa?"

　

The brunette looks over mid bite. "Oh, Derek." A familiar friendly smile finds her face. "Out for a walk?" He approaches the bench with hands in his pockets. He stops and takes a deep breath, gazing at the picturesque view in front of them. "Yeah, the loft was a bit quite. Fresh air really does the trick." The water ripples as a fish breaks the surface for an insect.

　

"I get it. I love working in that hospital but I can only take so much. Have a seat." Melissa invites scooting over, patting a place beside her. He silently takes the place at her side. "Are you on break?" She nods, lifting her sandwich. "Yeah. I sometimes come out here for my lunch. It's spacious and beautiful."

　

He thinks about her working. She chooses to see and help people at their worst and in their time of need. Not many people want to see that everyday, but she helps. Because of her some of the pack have received some great help too.

　

"I miss living in the preserve, being surrounded by all this. I decided to rebuild there." Melissa takes a moment to ponder this news. "Good for you." she responds. Derek looks over to her, glad that she agrees. "From what I hear that loft isn't cutting it. You need a proper home." She's right. He moved to the loft out of necessity, it was secluded and away from prying eyes. Far from being a home. He's ready.

　

"Well, I have to get back. Hopefully Mr. Shelling hasn't decided to tear his stitches again." Melissa states, wrapping the plastic wrap from her lunch into a ball and standing. "You take care of yourself, Derek." She adds, pressing a hand to his shoulder and walking back down the trail.

　

"You too, Melissa." He bids. Looking ahead he takes in the scene. The nearby flowerbed radiates the relaxing smell of lavender and wild flowers. The scent of green life on the breeze, and he realizes that he's alone again. Ever since Stiles wrapped his arm around him in the tree he remembered just how good it felt to be touched, more than just a pat on the arm though, to belong. Something that hasn't happened since Erica and Boyd, besides his sister.

　

He loves his personal space and people can be annoying. He has spent so many years distancing himself from people. After certain events he wasn't the most social person for reasons of trust. He wants to find comfortable ways to socially engage with his mate. He doesn't invite people to hang out though. Pack meetings are a different story, they have a purpose that everyone understands, but he hasn't been the one people just hang out with. Except for Stiles.

　

 _"What does Scotts pack do?"_ He thinks. How can he be apart of the fun social circle. _"They just do nothing and watch movies. That's it."_ He could invite everyone over to the loft for a movie night. _"What movie? How do I pick one everyone will like? What do they like? Crap."_ He reconsiders the idea, but he wants to do it. _"Stiles, he knows what everyone likes."_ Derek goes to call Stiles, but it's 1:26. He's still in school, so Derek shoots a text.

　

 _To Stiles:_ I'd like to have everyone over for a movie night. What would everyone like?

　

A few moments go by without a reply. Derek shoves his phone into his pocket and heads down the trail, back to the Camaro. He gets into the car and closes the door when his phone receives a text.

　

 _From Stiles:_ Yeah! when?

　

 _To Stiles:_ Tonight

　

 _From Stiles:_ Okay, everyone should be free tonight.

                   What do you need?

 

 _To Stiles:_ A movie

　

 _From Stiles:_ Do you have Netflix or anything like that?

　

 _To Stiles:_ What?

　

 _From Stiles_ : Okay, Immortals just came out last week. Everyone should enjoy that.

                   What time do you want people to come over?

 

 _To Stiles:_ I don't know 6?

　

 _From Stiles:_ 6 is good. I'll let people know. See you then!

　

 _To Stiles:_ Thank you Stiles

　

 _From Stiles:_ Anytime!

　

Looks like Derek is going to the store.

　

Finding the movie was easy, it was new so it sat on a display right in the middle of an aisle near the entrance. Derek is however, lost. Not between sections, but in the snack aisle. He doesn't really do snacks, so he's pretty unsure just what to get. _"Which ones?"_ he thinks, too many options. He wants the evening to go well and get what they will like.

　

He doesn't know and he doesn't ask. He gets things, lots of things. Pretzels, chips, cheesy puffs, and a few bags labeled party mix. _"Should have gotten a cart."_ He thinks to himself, before hitting the drinks aisle. A quick glance down the aisle and he grabs a 24 pack of name brand cola; Easy.

　

As he walks to the checkout, arms around a load of bags, a DVD and party mix in one hand, a 24 pack of cola in the other, he spots it. At the nearest end of the freezer section sits a bag of curly fries. Derek is aware of the unhealthy obsession Stiles has with the mutilated potato product. _"Curly fries, he loves those. Uh, how do I, hands are full."_ but it's for Stiles, and he wants Stiles to be happy.

　

Agilely propping the freezer door open with a foot, he grabs the bag of fries with his teeth and carries them to the check out like a prize. He feels eyes on him from everyone he passes and a small child even giggles at the sight, but he has no cart and it's for Stiles. It's worth the stares. He is very aware of the jokes that would be made were Stiles here, so he can't find out. Derek would never live it down.

　

At the checkout he plops everything down onto the conveyor belt and the elderly cashier smiles her greeting, probably out of amusement. "Did you find everything okay, Dear?" Derek just looks at the pile of junk and back to the woman. "Yes. Didn't know what to get." He admits, explaining the quantity of poor calories. "Well you can never have too many options I say." she chimes as the scanner beeps. Derek pays for his items and is homeward bound.

　

Stiles is the first to arrive. It's 5:33 and Derek doesn't mind that he's early. "Derek?" Stiles calls out. Derek would already know he was there, but he confirms his presence anyway. The loft looks empty except for an excess of goodies on the coffee table. Derek emerges from the huge whole in the wall, where the make shift kitchen is, a kitchen-laundry-storage-closet combo space. "Stiles! You're early." He greets with a small smile. "Oh yeah, I wanted to be the first. Hope you don't mind." "No, not at all. I got snacks, and soda. I couldn't remember what anyone liked." gesturing to the bags on the coffee table.

　

"You got it covered man." Stiles reassures, moving to a seat on the couch. "Have you seen the movie yet?" Derek asks. "Yeah at the theatre. It's good, you'll probably like it. Hey there's a game Friday night, you coming over?" "Mm-hm." Derek agrees, joining Stiles on the couch. "Cool."

　

When everyone else arrives it's 6:08 and Derek wishes they were a little late. He and Stiles ended up having a good conversation about their team, their MVP's incredible home run streak, who could possibly beat them, etc.

　

The McCall pack piles in, heading straight for the cups and plates. Derek goes to the kitchen to retrieve the fries. When he returns he sees Stiles has moved to the cushion right beside his spot, so Lydia and Kira were squashed opposite Stiles. Malia and Liam each took a chair while Scott sat on the floor, leaning against the couch by Kira. Derek makes a mental note to get more comfortable seating. As Derek has returned Stiles face expectedly brightens at the golden sight pattered in Derek's strong hands.

　

"You got curly fries! Ah this is awesome! I love you right now!" Stiles beams. Derek catches himself from standing still and staring in surprise at the words uttered. They're not said with the exact meaning Derek dreams of hearing, but his heart still flutters. Scott tilts his head a little at Derek, but he ignores Scotts reaction, not admitting what just happened.

　

"Yeah, everyone likes curly fries right?" Derek asks, not admitting he got them just because of Stiles. Everyone else agrees with this and hands grab at the golden mound of curly spud splendor. Derek puts the movie in and takes his seat by Stiles.

　

Nearing the end of the movie Derek immediately notices when Stiles knee leans against his. Derek tries not to move his leg, he doesn't want Stiles to notice and think it bothers him, cause it doesn't, not in a bad way. Derek kind of wants him to fall asleep with this head resting on his shoulder, he's already seen the movie so it's possible.

　

When the movie ends Stiles is still awake, and most of the snacks have disappeared, namely the curly fries. Derek did enjoy the movie, plenty of time period mythological action, drama and romance. Not one Derek would say is a favorite, but a good one. The rest of the pack agrees, except for Lydia, but that's Lydia; she has high standards and says the movie lacked a few things for her taste.

　

When the pack gets up to leave there are hugs all around. Derek wants to get closer to the rest of the pack, so he hugs the person nearest him, Stiles. Stiles is a hugger, so he easily and happily accepts. The pack just looks at what's happening in astonishment, because Derek doesn't initiate hugs; any touching is out of necessity.

　

"I'm glad you guys came out." Derek says, enjoying the warmth of Stiles against him and reluctantly letting go. "Well, thanks for having us." Lydia replies, earning the addition of a few "Yeah"s from the rest, and Derek finds that everyone joins in giving him a hug, or some form of one, too.

　

He's on cloud nine right now. The movie night was a success and he was included in the good byes. To a human that might not be a huge deal, but for a wolf who has lacked social touch, it's amazing. Packs aren't shy about touching at all. They want to be touching someone at all times, the touch calms and creates a bond, a sense of belonging. It also scents each other cementing the connection, so Derek is feeling great about the night, he should have done this sooner.

　

"See you Friday!" Stiles confirms in farewell. "See you Friday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/1/17: I want to apologize for not posting new chapters to my stories as often as I was. Truthfully I've been hitting writers block while trying to decide where to take the stories. When I wrote these they were just one chapter at a time and I had no direction of where they were really going. So I've decided to write a new story, but first come up with the entire plot so I know where I'm going. I've nearly worked out all the major points I want to hit, and I'm really looking forward to fleshing it out. I don't know how long it will take me since I'm an armature wittier, nor do I have any idea of how long it will be. But I can guarantee it will be much better than what I have written so far, and I'm loving the new plot. I can tell you now that it will start where season 4 finished, with Derek returning to Beacon Hills. I will update this notes when I post it. I hope you will all enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think?  
> I love you're feedback.  
> Thanks!


End file.
